feetfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Wiki Feet
Wikiafeet descubra o mundo Wikiafet descubra o mundo Notícias em dstaque A Renault apresentou os detalhes do conceito Twin’Run, compacto que pesa somente 950 kg e foi feito para abrigar dois passageiros. A marca pretende aproveitar algumas das ideias apresentadas no conceito na próxima geração do Twingo. O protótipo pesa 950 kg graças à carroceria em fibra de carbono com chassi tubular (utilizado geralmente em modelos de competição) e as rodas são de liga leve de 18 polegadas. Por dentro, o protótipo conta com tela interativa de 5,5 polegadas e acabamento em camurça no painel e nas portas. O conceito abriga um motor 3.5 V6 de 316 cv e entrega 38,6 kgfm de torque. A transmissão é automática de seis velocidades e joga a força para as rodas traseiras. Graças a essa configuração, o Twin’Run precisa de 4,5 segundos para ir de 0 a 100 km/h.. O caminho de Bayern e Borussia à final da Champions League =Times alemães se enfrentam em Wembley em busca do prêmio máximo do futebol europeu= Com Borussia Dortmund e Bayern de Munique prontos para a final da Liga dos Campeões da Europa, vamos dar uma olhada na campanha que os times alemães fizeram ao longo da competição. A partida decisiva acontece neste sábado, às 15h45, no estádio de Wembley, em Londres Entreterimento Roteirista de 'Star Trek' se desculpa pela cena de atriz só de calcinha e sutiã=Roteirista de 'Star Trek' se desculpa pela cena de atriz só de calcinha e sutiã= Os fãs de 'Star Trek' não são daqueles que torcem por cenas quentes no cinema. Eles querem mesmo é aventura e emoção. Por isso, estranharam quando foram assistir a mais recente versão da franquia, 'Star Trek - Além da Escuridão', e se deparam com uma cena em que a atriz Alice Eve aparecia apenas de calcinha e sutiã, na pele da Dra. Carol Marcus. Damon Lindelof, roteirista do longa sentiu-se, então, no dever de se desculpar publicamente com os fãs que, segundo o portal "Entertainment Weekly", acharam a cena desnecessária. "Me dei conta de que deveríamos ter feito um trabalho melhor em não mostrar gratuitamente uma atriz sem roupa. O Kirk (personagem central) também aparece sem camisa e sem calça nos dois filmes. Não queremos ser considerados misóginos. O que estou dizendo é que ouvi vocês, assumo a responsabilidade e seremos mais atentos futuramente", prometeu em seu Twitter. Em entrevista à MTV, Damon Lindelof comentou sobre o assunto, mas não explicou o porquê da cena. "Por que colocar a Alice Eve de calcinha e sutiã gratuitamente e desnecessariamente sem nenhum esforço para explicar porque ela tiraria a roupa naquela circunstância? Bom, há uma boa resposta para isso, mas eu não vou lhes contar porque... Mistério?", disse Lindelof. Quando estreou nos Estados Unidos, o longa foi líder de bilheteria e arrecadou cerca de R$140 milhões. 'Star Trek - Além da Escuridão' está previsto para ser lançado no Brasil no início do próximo mês. A produção aborda o momento em que a tripulação da Enterprise é chamada de volta para casa. Neste instante, descobre que uma força de terror incontrolável, de dentro da própria organização, detonou a frota e tudo o que ela representa. É, então, que o Capitão Kirk, protagonizado por Chris Pine, entra em ação e lidera uma caçada humana para capturar o homem responsável pela destruição em massa. I copped to the fact that we should have done a better job of not being gratuitous in our representation of a barely clothed actress. Esporte Pesagem do UFC 160 tem presença de Mike Tyson e dois atletas fora do peso=Pesagem do UFC 160 tem presença de Mike Tyson e dois atletas fora do peso= A pesagem do UFC 160, ocorrida nesta sexta-feira (24), em Las Vegas (EUA), teve uma presença ilustre. A lenda do boxe Mike Tyson esteve junto com Dana White para acompanhar os lutadores que estarão no octógono no sábado subirem na balança oficial do torneio. A pesagem teve dois atletas fora do limite (eles ganharam uma hora para bater o peso) e respeito entre as principais estrelas da noite, Cain Velasquez e Antônio Pez Estilo Turismo sem arranhões=Saiba como se proteger de situações de risco e acidentes durante a viagem= 7. RESPEITE AS LEIS – Você sabia que em Singapura é proibido mascar, comprar ou até portar chicletes? A lei pode soar absurda, mas não pague – caro (US$ 375) – para ver. O consumo de cigarro, drogas ou bebidas, jogar lixo ou cuspir em vias públicas e atravessar a rua fora da faixa de pedestres são outros exemplos considerados delitos em muitos países e podem resultar em multa ou prisão. Pesquisar com antecedência sobre leis e regras de conduta economiza situações constrangedoras e dinheiro. Mercado Veja as 10 marcas mais escolhidas pelos brasileiros =Coca-Cola é a marca mais escolhida pelos consumidores na hora das compras= A Coca-Cola é a marca mais escolhida pelos consumidores na hora das compras, tanto no Brasil quanto no mundo, segundo a pesquisa “Brand Footprint”, realizada pela Kantar Wordpanel. A instituição utiliza uma metodologia inédita, que mede quantos lares ao redor do mundo compram uma marca pelo menos uma vez durante o ano. No Brasil, a Coca-Cola ocupa a primeira posição; veja a seguir quais são as outras nove marcas mais lembradas pelos brasileiros suas contas *Mutuários têm direito de renegociar contrato por perda de renda *Carro do filme "60 Segundos" é leiloado por R$ 2 milhões *Procon responde 10 dúvidas sobre o fechamento da conta corrente *Feirão de imóveis da CEF começa nesta sexta em Porto Alegre mais em Suas contas tributos *Brasileiro trabalhará até o dia 30 de maio para pagar tributos *4 mitos da aposentadoria que valem a pena ser repensados *Comissão do Senado aprova projeto de lei que desonera o pão *Arrecadação do Simples foi de R$ 4,2 bilhões em abril mais em Tributos comportamento *Financeira das Americanas e Itaú é condenada em R$ 5 milhões *Calça de Luke Skywalker é leiloada por R$ 72 mil nos Estados Unidos *Confiança do consumidor paulistano tem terceira queda seguida em maio *Vendas do varejo devem crescer entre 7,8% e 9% nos dois próximos meses mais em Comportamento mercado *Propostas não agradam e Petrobras não aprova venda de ativos na Argentina *CCX divulga edital prévio da OPA para fechamento de capital *BofA reitera compra de Vale e JP rebaixa Gerdau; veja projeção para 14 empresas *Mundial paga R$ 16,71 por ações que sobraram no grupamento mais em Mercado